Universe
by ram 0f th3 f0r3st
Summary: Why would Roy's desk know the secrets of the universe? ROY/ED YAOI! PWP, that means SMUT pure and simple! Anal. Rimming. Language. And if you squint, a bit of humor. One-Shot.


A/N: OMG I can't believe it's been forever since I last wrote anything! I swear after my senior research paper it was like I hit a brick wall and nothing would come out! Ugh it made me so mad… WELL since I can't get a good plot out right now I thought that a PWP would break that wall to pieces so here it is my first **RoyxEd. **Oh and those of you who have read my SasuNaru fic _Advantages _should know that I'm in the middle of creating a sequel… and those who read KireNaruto I have an apology because I'm really starting to doubt that I'll have an epilogue for it. Heh -_-'. Anywho~, on with the smut!

**WARNINGS: RoyxEd (therefore YAOI), PWP (therefore LEMON, a bit graphic because I needed it) with rimming (my first one!), and language (and I don't mean Spanish).**

Disclaimer: Roy and Edward own each other and neither do I own them nor the manga and animes they are in. (yeah isn't it totally awesome that they have another FullMetal Alchemist series?)

--Universe--

The ridges and valleys of a wooden desk seemed miniscule to everyone else in the world. They were unimportant and unseen. They held no significance whatsoever. Completely irrelevant to the entire race of beings that made them without a single thought to their existence. Yet, why was it that Ed could see nothing else? Sure if he closed his eyes they would disappear, but he was unable to even wonder on the notion of such a thing as sliding his eyelids shut.

Perhaps his problem was because of the fact that every one of his senses was alight with the knowledge of the universe. "Super powered" if you will. He could see, hear, smell, taste, and feel absolutely everything. It felt as if he had the ability to reach forward and pluck the very strings of chemical bonds that held everything together. At his whim he could split the very fabric of reality and leave the world in tatters, so acute were his senses.

But why, at this very moment, was his body so empowered? Why now, of all times, had he been granted with godly gifts?

"Nngh" _oh right… that's why_, his mind returning from its excursion to the inner workings of creation. "A-ah" that must be his voice, working all on its own. His eyes shifted focus and he no longer saw the desk, instead his view fell upon a cascade of spun gold. _Hair,_ his mind supplied. It fanned out around his head, reaching in different directions, straining to coat every inch of redwood beneath him. He would have flown away again to the inner workings of the galaxy had it not been for the sudden sting of pain that resonated from somewhere behind him. Skin slapping against skin, brutal yet so wonderful. The one who had done it must have thought so too because a delighted groan had accompanied the pain.

"ROY!" _yes, him._

It was true, as scandalous it might seem; Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, hero of Amestris, and "Ladies Man" currently had one Major General Edward Elric ('Ed' to some, 'FullMetal Alchemist' to most, and 'Brother' to just one beloved person) bent over the Fuhrer's desk with his pants around his ankles.

Edward cried out with a particularly hard thrust and his fingers reflexively dug into the wood, right hand actually making five dent marks. The blond still had enough self awareness that he glared at the marks upon realizing that the egocentric idiot who owned the desk would see them every day for the rest of his life and smirk that infuriatingly sexy smirk of his. _FUCK him!_

He had been about to vocalize his unprovoked anger when he was cut off by the sudden exiting of his lover. His head turned in a flurry of gold just in time to see Roy on his knees. The older man leaned forward and Edward squawked at the abrupt intrusion of a thick wiggling muscle. The blonde's head made a resounding 'thunk' as it hit the top of the desk.

Liquid heat slid from the mouth of his lover, pooling where their bodies connected and then dripping past the brunette's tongue to follow the cleft of Ed's ass. The tongue dug into Ed's young body, tracing a burning path inside of him, gliding inwards so deep that the blond was sure he could taste it. A moan accompanied the beginning of a thrusting rhythm that made the younger man's purpling shaft leak. So sinful that tongue was, always finding a way of making the young man let out the most unruly sounds. The muscle had so much power over the blond alchemist that he found himself often following its progress wherever it may be: gliding across a top lip, running along the flap of a letter to be sent, and even catching the stray drops from an overheated ice cream cone.

Edward's gasp pierced the air when said sinful appendage pulled out before swiftly tracing the opening with rough strokes. An unexpected finger crept up and wiggled its way inside, expertly finding _that place_.

"Nnuh!" _ah the intelligence that word held._ Ed found himself brazenly rutting against the desk of the most powerful man in Amestris (not that said man minded much but still… treaties and other really important documents were signed and written on this desk. That _had _to be like, against the law or something). The edge of the desk proving unbelievable friction against the underside of the blonde's erection combined with that wonderful tongue and the questing finger and the major general felt the beginnings of his orgasm. It was a growl, animalistic and loud, from the other alchemist that had Edward reaching that glorious precipice.

A name on his lips, short, yet still a prayer. Everything was contained in that name, beautiful as it was, a paragon of Ed's pleasure.

Roy let him come back to his mind. Perception drawing away from the darkened corners of his vision, he pushed himself into a standing position, having no memory of ever collapsing upon the desk. The muscles in his left arm regaining their strength and the ones lining his abdomen jumping at the slightest movement held him upright (or as upright as he could get on weakened knees).

"Why…why did you… um 'change tactics' halfway through" Ed would never acknowledge the pink staining his cheeks at his own question. He eyed the older man as, expected, a slow cocky smirk spread its way across his face. The taller of the two leaned forward and caught his subordinate in a blazing kiss that lingered on their lips even as they parted.

"What kind of Fuhrer would I be if I was completely predictable?" he received a snort for an answer. "Besides, I enjoy seeing the surprise on your face when you're pulled away from examining my desk" the man chuckled as Ed blanched.

The blond looked back down to the desk, anything to not see the amusement on Roy's smug face, and turned a few shades redder at the evidence of his orgasm. The milky substance had been smeared by Ed's chest, some of it even dribbled off the other side. At the blonde's look Roy ran his hand along the smear, collecting the warm cum onto the palm of his hand. For a moment Ed had the notion that the other man was going to lick it off (something the man was not against doing) but was aroused none the less when he wrapped the hand around his own unspent cock. A supple moan escaped the raven haired man at the feeling and a twin moan came from the blond watching the erotic scene.

Eyes the color of coal caught his own amber ones and Ed felt more than saw what Roy was trying to convey, a need both men had. The blond shifted around and pushed himself to sit on the desk. He leaned back, using his elbows for support, and parted his legs to accommodate the hips of the older alchemist. His bottom lip snagged on his teeth as he watched Roy position himself. He eased forward, the blood filled head breaching the ring of muscles slowly. The preparations Roy had taken earlier to stretch Ed had been lost in the time since then, making it difficult to move at the pace they wanted, but the lubricant helped greatly.

"C-ah… can you… relax a bit?" the Flame Alchemist huffed, fingers sporadically tightening on honey colored thighs. "I think I might suffocate" was followed with a groan.

Ed breathlessly chuckled and in spite _squeezed_. A sound, crossed between a grunt and a scream, bubbled up from the taller man's throat. A pale palm made a sudden movement and struck the blonde's left ass cheek. The searing (yet still infuriatingly arousing) pain had Ed relaxing his muscles with a squeak.

It was Roy's turn to chuckle "Such a cute sound".

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THE ONLY SOUNDS THEY MAKE ARE- NNgh!" the younger man's rant cut off by the abrupt plunge of his lover's erection. "Shit! Warn me… next time… would'ya?"

"I'll think about it" the older man answered before drawing back just to slam forward again.

"UHn!" the blond bit his lower lip, his body reacting to _every_ _single thing_! A shudder wracked his frame with every plundering thrust, a whimper fell from his lips with every delicious groan from the other man, and a searing gasp escaped him whenever Roy's eyes devoured him with a sweep of his gaze.

And then Roy smirked. The man suddenly leaned back; he locked eyes with the other man for an instant, before onyx eyes lowered to the point of their connection.

"NO!" the younger shrieked and wiggled to get away "Don't look you perv!" all he received in reply was a chuckle, deep and full of carnal promises. The rhythm of their hips slowed and the raven-haired man took great pleasure in watching himself breach the puckered flesh of his lover's entrance. The skin stretching to accommodate him nicely was a breathtaking shade of cherry and twitched with every forceful thrust.

It was building now, finally after all their somewhat abusive foreplay, a tightening of muscles. Pulses pounded in unison. Voices rose to a scream. That universe knowing perception piqued.

It spilled over.

Ed's eyes shut so tight he felt liquid gather at the corners of his eyes. His frame quaked as all his muscled tried to fly apart in every direction, his throat letting out a sound of pure joy, again praising his deity. This time he did black out.

A chuckle roused him, his body launched up to find himself redressed and draped upon a couch set in the corner of the Fuhrer's office.

"I still find it amusing to see a powerful alchemist, such as yourself, _drool _in his sleep" the corners of Roy's eyes wrinkled in glee. The other alchemist huffed in response before he once again glanced at the older man's (now clean) desk (though the dents remained) _Damn him! _"Ah yes… your fascination with my desk. What is it that attracts you so?"

Ed's thoughts ran though all the times the man had pushed him upon the piece of furniture in a lust induced frenzy. _Hell_ their first time had been on that desk (and on the day of Roy's coronation no less). It was instinctual to reply the way he did, though he would forever burn with embarrassment from such a response (especially since he had unknowingly said it with an exasperated "it's so obvious!" tone of voice).

"It knows the secrets to the universe."

--End—

Aww poor deluded Ed. I was hoping for a bit of humor there at the end (so if you took it as some sort of fluffy confession than that means I seriously suck at getting emotions across T-T).

THANK GOD THAT'S OVER! I really just needed to finish some sort of fic! I was dying. Ok so I know it's not my longest fic and definitely not the best but I hope that SOMEONE (at least one person) liked it. I know I enjoyed the fact that it's smut. ^-^

So if that helped with my writers block than hopefully I can start cranking out more fics because I have like, eight ideas in my head and its killing me… I just need to figure out which one to start on first XD. Thanks for reading!

Till next time…

Ram of the Forest


End file.
